Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 3 transcript
(At Nate's House) (They are in the living room) Nate: Welcome back! Moth...er?! Bloo: She looks like a spy. Mac: Just like in the spy movie. Nate's Mother: Nate, your mother acquired an absolutely rare item... Noby: Yep. Definitely a spy. Bad Cop: Indeed Nate: What is it? Nate's Mother: That is...(take off the spy clothes) Ta-da! Curry Bread from Akkan Bakery! (offers him the Curry Bread) Here! Nate: This...This is one that's limited to 2-3 pieces a day?! (vision appears) The craftsman is really convinced and absolutely won't sell his secret. Man: Wrong, wrong! (He searches for the Curry Bread until he has found the right one) Man: I found it! (vision disappears) Nate: This super rare Curry-Bread! How did you get it?! Nate's Mother: I stood in line 5 hours before the opening of the shop. Emmet: 5 hours? Chase McCain: The Opening of the shop? Nate: That's my mother! (Nate and his mother laugh) Noby: It is so sweet. My mother used to laugh with me. (with tears for joy) (Later) Nate: That was delicious. Ferb: Same here. Phineas: Yeah. I couldn't eat another thing. Dipper: (in Simba's voice) Man, I'm stuffed. Mabel: Me too. Whisper: Nate, as your Youkai butler, I'll tell you something important. That rare Curry-Bread is definitely connected to a rare Youkai. Nate: Is that so? For example? (Whisper tries to think and checks the Youkai on his pad) You don't know? Whisper: No, I know! (still checks it until the Youkai is found) This is it! This! The Tsuchinoko! All: The Tsuchinoko? Whisper: It's a phantom Youkai mentioned in ancient Japanese texts. It has the body of a snake, but it has amazing jumping abilities. There are zero recording of its presence. Actually, even people who saw it are rare. Nate: But... Dipper: (pointing at the Youkai) Here is one. Whisper: What's there? Nate: A Tsuchinoko. Whisper: No, there can't be one because it's rare! As I was saying, it's really rare. Bad Cop: Is it really rare? Whisper: It really is! There is no reason to how rare it is! It's as rare as the moon rising instead of sun! Ferb: But here are some. Whisper: There can't be! Noby: But here are more! Whisper: There can't be! Emmet: I see too many of them! Whisper: As I said! Looks like you dose off! There can't be one! So far there hasn't been one sighing! Did you understand, friends? Wyldstyle: Another medal? (Next morning) Doraemon: Whisper, what's happening to you? (Whisper yawns) Whisper: Good morning, friends. Big G.: You were sleeping? (An hour later) Nate: Your sleeping habits are extremely nasty, Whisper! Noby: You slept all night, have you? Whisper: You mean how I fill the bed? My cold staring eyes? My charming snore? Or do you mean the whirl on my head? Sue: So you knew about it. (In the school hallway) Eddie: Did you hear the rumor about a Jinmenken in this area? Bear: Jinmenken? Noby: What's that? Eddie: The Jinmenken...(takes out his pad) is said to be a dog with the face of a human. Dora Kid: He looks funny. Chase: I think, Me, Dora Kid, Bad Cop, Wallace, Gromit, Courage, you and Nate will investigate. Katie: I saw it... Nate: What? Doraemon: You saw what? Katie: I saw the Jinmenken. Yesterday, evening on my way from my private lessons. Katie: (in her story) A little dog? Is it lost? (The Jinmenken turns to her who screams) Uni-kitty: Oh my! Eddie: What kind of face had it? Baljeet: Was that a breed? Bear You want to know it!? Buford: Not yet! Katie: I was so scared I can't remember... It's so scary. I wish someone would get rid of it... Nate: Alright! (Later that night) Jinmenken! We'll exterminate you! Dora Kid: Whoever you are, we'll be ready for you because you may learn your thing about manners. Chase McCain: I hope we will get that Youkai. Bad Cop: I will make him look at us. Courage: I am getting sleepy every minute. Whisper: You're really motivated, aren't you? Wallace: No... Not really... Whisper: But you were blushing at school when Katie said, "I wish someone would get rid of that Jinmenken..." "Alright! That's how you decided." You hope Katie is going to kiss you after you got rid of it! And this fantasy is why you do this, isn't it? Nate: You were watching? Whisper: Whis~ Dora Kid: Well, the 9 of us are going to find Jinmenken. Chase McCain: Yeah. Too bad that the Others are not coming with us. (Perry purrs) Courage: I will go with them, even I won't be scared. Bad Cop: I will go with them if you don't mind. Whisper: But, Nate, this time we can't let our guard down! Nate: Why? (Whisper points at his watch) Whisper: Katie could see the Jinmeken, even without a Youkai Watch. That means the Jinmenken is a Youkai with great power. In other words... Nate: In other hands? Whisper: He's a powerful enemy. A theory says that someone bitten by one will end up as a Jinmenken as well. Dora Kid: Ok. We have to find that Jinmenken. Bad Cop: If there is the Jinmenken, I shall catch it. Wallace: What if it's the wrong dog? Courage: What's that? Nate and others: A dog? (The Jinmenken enters the light) Courage: It's just a toy poodle. Jinmenken: (turning) Please leave me alone. All: It came out! Chase: A...Jinemenken! Dora Kid: And it's an old man. Wallace: Look at the paws. It doesn't (in Jack Skellington's voice) have claws at all. Jinmenkin: An old man... it's certainly true. I'm sorryen, that I'm an old man. (takes out the money) Nate: An old man gag! Chase McCain: How did you get that money? Bad Cop: Stolen?! Jinmenkin: Is that true? Nate: He really is an old man. Dora Kid: He does look like one. Jinmenkin: You know, I don't like being a Jinmenken. The only fun in this life is going to the night stand. Nate: Having fun is nice, you know, but it scares people when you stand up... Whisper: He is a Youkai after all. Wallace: You seem to be lonely. Jinmenkin: Am I after all? I had a feeling it was something like that... Dora Kid: But it is not bad at all. Jinmenkin: No kidding. Whisper: Good shot! Jinmenken: Yes! Nate: (watching the Jinmenken a second later) So do you find life painful? Jinmenken: Yes, it is. But I think I'm ok. Bad Cop: Hey, old-human face! Dora Kid: You mean Jinmenken. Jinmenkin: You could at least say old-man-dog. Nate: Then Jinmenken is ok? (Jinmenken blows on his Glasses and cleans it) Jinmenkin: I guess it's ok. Nate: You can tell us your story, if you want to. Dora Kid: Yeah. We want to hear it. Jinmenkin: Well, then I guess I'll begin. (Minutes later, when they arrive at Oden Market) Man: Welcome! Jinmenkin: Give me the same as always. (The man give him the same drink as it was before) (Jinmenkin drinks it) Dora Kid: That's the beginning? Jinmenkin: Come on, sit down! A juice too, please. (The man gives him the bottle of juice and 10 cups) Wallace: So Jinmenken is visible to him too? Man: So it seems. (He pours the juice in the cups for Nate, Wallace, Bad Cop, Perry, Courage, Chase McCain, Gromit, Perry and Dora Kid) Dora Kid: Uh, thank you. Wallace: Now will you please tell us your story? (Perry purrs) Jinmenkin: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts